


Mrs. All American.

by punkdpixie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkdpixie/pseuds/punkdpixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia is a hot, recently divorced soccer mom renting out half of her condo to two college boys. It's not like they planned this, it just got out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs. All American.

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the lyrics of Mrs. All American. I don't own Michael or Calum, as much as I wish I did. Anything else you recognize obviously doesn't belong to me and I'm not profiting from this in any way.

If someone had told Claudia Rockwell she’d be dealing with the aftermath of a disastrous divorce two months after moving across the world to Australia, she would’ve suggested a plea of temporary insanity. Then again, leaving upstate New York had always seemed like such a far off possibility and the fact that she had done it seemed a feat in and of itself. Max Rockwell was an entrepreneur with, quite literally, the world as his oyster and when the opportunity for an Internet start-up sprung in Sydney, he took it without thinking twice. An exciting move held promises of adventure the newlywed couple had only dreamed of straight out of college but now, realistically; hopefully, it had what it took to repair their hurriedly crumbling marriage. 

Everything seemed eons more sensitive when kids were involved so, even though Claudia and Max saw the ending coming a mile away, she still agreed on the move with an open mind. She would never think of having her kids grow up so far away from their dad. Elise and Ryan loved their father to bits, the fact that he was a cheating sack of shit should never, and would never, eclipse that. Neither Claudia nor Max would describe the divorce as amicable, but for the sake of their children they put on civil fronts and went through the necessary motions to make their separation final. 

Finding a silver lining had always been a bit of a talent of Claudia’s and in this case, the divorce left her with not only a sizable sum of money but also an entirely too extravagant condo which she had already resolved to rent out to either University of Sydney students nearby or temporary vacationers. 

Claudia had come to learn that Calum and Michael were great boys. She remembered the brief and successful interview process they went through before she let them lease the top floor of the condo. They were handsome and confident without being obnoxious or overly cocky. If she had to admit it now, Claudia was kind of glad to have them around. Looking after the enormous condo, plus her two children in what was essentially still a foreign country had already proven to be a full-time job. Michael and Calum were not only the only adult company she had these days, but also, in a way, a blessing in disguise when it came to doing things around the place.

Claudia laid on her extravagant bed, listening to the rhythmic thumping noises coming from upstairs. From the sound of things; Calum and Michael, USyd freshmen fresh out of high school, had gotten lucky yet again. She had spotted them on their way back into the house and remembered waving at the pretty girl they’d towed along with them as they made their way up the back stairs.

Claudia was sure either one of the boys could charm the panties off any girl with ease, which was more than she could say for their friend Luke who she’d become briefly familiar with and was over at the condo a lot. From the sounds coming through the ceiling, both of them together had gotten this particular girl’s panties off in record time. Claudia was glad Ryan and Elise were away with their asshole father for the long holiday weekend. At least, she wouldn’t have to explain to them what the noises meant. Michael and Calum were good like that. They’d consciously make an effort to keep the wilder aspects of their lives from her kids and she truly appreciated it but still, the noises coming from upstairs right now were just one side-effect of living in the general vicinity of two young, horny, and very sexually active college boys.

It wasn’t that long ago that Claudia herself was in college - not even ten years. So much could happen in ten years, she thought. She tried not to dwell on how terribly old she probably seemed to those boys - a soccer mom with not one, but two relatively young children. Even if most of the time she didn’t look her age, her average height and well rounded body still made her feel quite confident — she took special pride in the fact that her magnificent rack hadn’t seemed to be taken into gravity’s death grip quite yet. But, even a hot soccer mom - a MILF, she thought to herself with a smile - was still a soccer mom, with too many responsibilities and not enough time for a social life of her own.

Claudia realized, with horror, that it had been over a year since she’d last had sex — or rather, been intimate with another person, long before she’d found out about Max’s infidelity. In fact, that’s what had kicked off the whole divorce in the first place. 

The thumping noises from upstairs paused for a while and Claudia could hear muffled voices and footsteps, before the banging started up again. She couldn’t stop herself form imagining what was going on upstairs - that pretty young girl getting fucked by two hot college guys. If she was right, what she’d just heard was the threesome switching around. Maybe that girl was now getting fucked by tall, muscular Calum when before it had been lithe, dark-haired Michael. Was the other just watching - maybe stroking his cock while he watched his friend fucking their latest conquest? Or, were the two of them doing her at the same time, maybe one of them was feeding a hard cock into her pretty young mouth while the other took her from behind.

Claudia’s head was filled with images of the three of them in various sexual combinations, as she lay naked in her own bed, a very long way away from sleep. With a resigned sigh she opened a bedside drawer and took out her trusty vibrator - the closest she ever got to sex, these days. She couldn’t help feeling it was wrong to fantasize about her two tennants, but how could she help it when both of those hot young studs were banging some girl, right now, just above her ceiling?

Claudia switched on the vibrator and slid it under the covers until it was pressing on her mound and she could feel gentle vibrations in her pussy. As she slid the vibe over her outer lips, she started to tweak her nipples with her other hand. All the while, she was imagining the two boys upstairs - their hard, young bodies as they pounded that girl for all she was worth.

Claudia started to stimulate herself more directly - pressing the tip of the vibrator next to the hood of her clitoris. She pinched her nipples harder as the vibrations brought her closer and closer to orgasm, a soft low moan coming from deep in her chest as her back started to arch.

Suddenly, there was an angry female voice shouting upstairs. Claudia couldn’t make out the words, but it was very clear that the girl was unhappy about something - from the crashing noises upstairs, it sounded as if she were throwing things. Claudia heard loud footsteps stomping down the stairs, and then the front door of their small building being slammed so hard; she half expected to hear the glass panels shatter.

Her orgasm was now a distant memory, and Claudia was, if anything, hornier and more frustrated than she had been when she first picked up the vibrator. With a small sigh of annoyance she got out of bed and threw on her silk robe before continuing to the kitchen for a glass of wine, accepting the fact that sleep was unlikely to be an option for a while.

As she stood in the kitchen, sipping her wine, and feeling rather sorry for herself, Claudia’s nose wrinkled at a familiar smell that was wafting in from the boys’ balcony outside.

“You’ve got to be fucking joking,” she thought to herself as she slipped out the backdoor and angrily stomped up the backstairs to Calum and Michael’s apartment.

The boys’ door was ajar, and Claudia gave one quick knock before pushing it open. “You’re smoking weed in the house now, guys? Seriously?”

Both Calum and Michael were sitting on a futon next to the open window, passing a large fat joint back and forth.

Michael started coughing as Claudia burst into the room, both boys looking pretty guilty and, she couldn’t help noticing, hot as hell in nothing but their boxers. Suddenly, the stomping up there wearing nothing but a black silk robe that only came down a little past mid-thigh didn’t seem like quite such a good idea.

“Oh shit, we’re sorry, Mrs. Rockwell,” Calum apologized, frantically waving his hands to try and fan the smoke out of the window, “we didn’t realize you were still awake. We knew the kids weren’t here, and we just had a weird row with Jessica, and we just…”

His voice petered out and he gave that shrug that only people below the age of twenty-five seemed to be able to master. Claudia’s heart beat just a little faster as she noticed both Calum and Michael staring at her legs before moving their gazes up to her breasts and finally to her face. She felt her nipples harden, and blushed at the thought that they must be pushing very obviously at the thin silk of the robe.

“Oh what the hell, it’s OK, I guess. As long as you never do it when the kids are around.”

“We promise,” both boys nodded, their faces very serious.

“And,” she continued, “as long as you share that joint with me. I haven’t gotten high since the kids were born.”

Claudia had to laugh at the shocked expression on their faces, but the boys were quick to make a space between them on the opened futon as she crossed he room to take the joint from Michael. She sat down; very conscious of the proximity of the two nearly naked college boys, and the way they both stared as her robe rode higher up when she sat, revealing even more of her slender thighs.

She took a deep drag, holding the smoke for a long time. As the three of them passed the joint back and forth, Claudia started to feel the warm, welcoming, buzz. The two boys were sitting cross-legged on either side of her, and Claudia scooted back to rest against the wall, her legs stretched out in front of her. Their obvious glances at her legs, and her breasts whenever she leaned over for the joint, gave her a warm tingling inside - or, it might just have been the weed.

“So,” she said, passing the joint to Calum, “I heard your little friend leave in a huff.”

“Yeah,” said Calum, “sorry about that. We were…”

“I know exactly what you were…” she smiled. “I heard pretty much everything. You know my room is right below yours, don’t you?”

“Yeah, we do” Michael continued, taking a drag of his own, a broad grin spreading across his face, “we can hear you sometimes, too.”

Claudia flushed at the thought of the two boys listening to her late-night sessions with her vibrator, although the buzz from the joint was making her much less embarrassed than she would normally be.

“Oh well,” she sighed, “I suppose that’s only fair, since I’m usually thinking about you guys at the time. Oh shit, did I say that out loud?”

Claudia went bright red during the shocked pause that followed, before all three burst into fits of giggles.

“Jessica kind of freaked at a suggestion we made, and got really angry,” explained Calum, when they had all recovered.

“Wait, what?” Claudia said with a puzzled frown. “Let me get this straight. She was in here, quite happily doing both of you, and then she started throwing things and stormed out of here…. What the hell did you suggest?”

Now it was Calum and Michael’s turn to go red.

“We said…” Michael started.  
“We wanted to…” Calum said

“We asked if we could DP her” Michael blurted out.

Claudia took a long thoughtful drag of the joint, “Oh wow,” she said, her mind filling with images. “Ok, I can maybe see how someone might be a bit shocked by that. I still don’t see why she had to leave in such a strop though.”

“I know, right?” Calum agreed, taking the joint. “Ow!” he exclaimed, putting his burnt fingers in his mouth. “This thing is done. Shall we roll another?”

“Why the hell not?” Claudia laughed, “It’s been way too long since I had any fun. I’m in the mood to get a little wild tonight.”

Claudia saw Michael and Calum look at each other, sharing a significant, speculative glance. Even through the mellowing haze of the marijuana high, she felt that tonight was heading into unexplored territory. She felt relaxed, happy and very horny, and the slight bulges she could she shifting around in the boys’ boxer shorts were getting more and more fascinating, the higher she got.

As he lit up the next joint and handed it to her, Calum said, “We think about you, sometimes, too, you know.”

“You do?”

“Yeah,” Calum agreed, “not just us either.”

“Mmhmm,” Michael took the joint, his hand sliding over hers much more than was necessary, the touch making her pulse race, “remember when we had our friends, Luke and Ashton, over, to have a jam session with us?”

Claudia nodded.

“Well, Luke couldn’t stop talking about how hot you were, and how perfect your tits are.”

“That’s right,” Calum continued, waving the joint to emphasize the point, “remember how he tried to bet us a hundred dollars they weren’t real?”

“Oh yeah,” Michael replied, “I’d forgotten all about that.”

“What?” Claudia exclaimed, “What do you mean ‘tried’? You wouldn’t take his bet? You think these are fake?”

“Well…” Calum started, but didn’t get any farther before Claudia grabbed his hand and pushed it inside her robe, placing his palm onto the soft mound of her breast.

“There,” she said, triumphantly, “does that feel fake to you?”

Calum’s hand gently gripped the firm flesh, and Claudia could feel her hard nipple rubbing back and forth against his palm as he squeezed.

“God, no,” Calum moaned, “that feels fucking awesome.”

He cupped her breast, taking her nipple between thumb and forefinger and pinching it. Claudia’s eyes drifted closed and a soft sigh escaped her lips.

Her eyes opened as Michael slid his hand, tentatively, inside her robe and placed it on her other breast. Claudia looked at the hopeful, wondering expression on his face and leaned back, enjoying the sensation of being touched after so long.

The two boys cupped and squeezed her breasts for what felt like ages, the delicious sensations sending a warm tingling through her body and making her pussy pulse. Claudia could feel herself getting wet, especially when she looked at the tight, muscular bodies of the two boys, and the bulges in their shorts - bulges which, now, were anything but slight.

Claudia put her hands on their bodies, feeling the toned muscles shifting beneath her touch as the both leaned down to take a nipple into each of their mouths, sucking and nibbling. It felt incredible. She had never been with more than one man before - and hadn’t been with anyone but her ex-husband since they met in college. Now, ten years later, two hot hunks were pushing her back onto the opened futon, laying her down as they knelt over her, sucking and biting on her nipples. She put her hands out to either side, searching for the hard bulges of their cocks. She squeezed the hard shafts through their thin cotton boxer briefs, drawing a soft moan from each of them.

Calum leaned over her, his mouth searching for hers. When he kissed her, she felt his smooth skin against her own. His tongue slid between her lips as her mouth opened to him. As the kiss grew hotter, she felt Michael push her legs apart and lick along her soft folds, teasing her pussy open with the tip of his tongue before plunging it deep inside her. His stubble kept making delicious friction on the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. Claudia let out a deep moan of pleasure as both of their tongues writhed inside her, the sensations lifting her up on a wave of pleasure.

Michael was licking and sucking on her pussy, flicking her clitoris with his tongue. Meanwhile, Calum had straightened up, and Claudia looked up along the flat planes of his body as he took of his boxers, the hard length of his cock springing free. She reached out and closed her hand around his shaft, and he groaned as he felt her cool fingers circling his hot flesh. Claudia started to stroke his cock while she looked down to Michael licking her pussy. Her breasts were spilling out of her open robe, and the lower part of it was bunched around her waist. Claudia thought about how wanton she looked, like this. Part of her wished her ex could see her, right now, stroking one hard cock while another young guy licked her pussy and, now, was pushing two fingers inside her, making her gasp.

“Oh god, yes. Push your fingers in me while you lick, I love that.”

Calum straddled her, staring hungrily at her naked breasts. Claudia knew what he wanted, squeezing her tits together to make a soft tunnel for his hard cock.

“Mmm, yeah. You want to fuck my tits, Calum? Wanna slide that hard cock between my big, soft, tits?”

His cock was long and hard, and she felt the heat of it as he slid between her breasts. Calum looked down at her, drinking in the image of his hot MILF landlady letting him fuck her tits - licking and kissing the purple head of his cock whenever it slid up to her mouth.

She couldn’t see what Michael was doing, but she felt it when he pressed the head of his cock to her tight, wet pussy.

“Yes. Give it to me, Michael. Fuck me…” her voice rose to an ecstatic wail as she felt Michael’s cock slide into her. It felt huge, stretching her wide as it slid inside her. After so long, the feeling of being thoroughly filled with cock was almost too much. When Calum moved to one side, she could see Michael’s body above her, as he knelt on the floor and plunged his thick shaft into her dripping cunt.

“God, you’re so fucking tight,” he gasped.

Calum was holding his cock just above her lips, and Claudia stuck out her tongue as she stretched towards it, eager to feel it filling her mouth. He thrust forward, feeding her his shaft, groaning as her warm, soft mouth surrounded him.

“Fuck yeah. Suck my cock, Mrs. Rockwell.”

Claudia started laughing, letting his cock slip from her mouth for a moment, “Boys, I think it’s OK now if you call me Claudia.”

She took Calum’s cock back in her mouth, sucking it deep and feeling the head bumping the back of her throat, the soft skin sliding over her lips and tongue as her cheeks hollowed.

“Mmm, suck my cock then, Claudia,” Calum grinned.

Michael’s thick cock was thrusting harder and faster, and Claudia could feel herself being lifted up, soaring on a wave of bliss as the two young men pleasured her, but then he stopped. Claudia let out a mew of disappointment around Calum’s cock as she felt Michael slide out of her.

“Your turn, Calum. You’re not going to believe how fantastically tight she is.”

“God, that sounds so slutty,” Claudia moaned, “the two of you passing me around like that.”

“Turn over for me, Claud,” Calum ordered, “I want to fuck you from behind.”

Claudia shrugged off her robe as she turned over. Michael’s cock was right in front of her face as she waited on her hands and knees, and when she took him into her mouth, she could taste the tang of her own pussy.

Calum’s hands gripped her ass, firmly, and she felt his cock sliding into her. She caught sight of herself in the mirror, on her hands and knees between two, toned male bodies as they thrust their cocks into her at both ends. It was the most incredible, and the sluttiest, feeling she’d ever known, and it was wonderful - all of that hard flesh pumping into her as the moans and groans of pleasure from all three of them filled the room.

She licked up and down Michael’s shaft as she felt Calum slide his thumb between the cheeks of her ass, and then the pad of his thumb rubbing her asshole.

“Oooh, yes,” she moaned, “that feels so good, Calum.”

Then he started to push his thumb inside her - just the tip, at first, but every time his cock slammed into her, a bit more of his thumb would be pushed into her ass.

“Ohhh, that feels so weird.”

Michael took hold of her hair, gripping her head as he pumped his cock in and out of her mouth.

“Suck it, Claudia. Show me how much you love it.”

She made eager little groans as he fucked her mouth, slurping on his hard shaft.

Calum’s thumb was sliding in and out of her ass in time with his cock. Claudia had never had anyone do this to her before, and the sensation of having both her holes fucked at once was unbelievable. Dimly, through the fog of lust that was filling her mind, she remembered that Michael and Calum had wanted to fuck their friend Jessica that way - one of them fucking her pussy while the other shoved his cock up her ass. Now that she could feel just a dim echo of what that might be like, she knew she had to have it.

“Boys,” she gasped, letting Michael’s cock slip from her mouth, “I want you to do it to me…what you wanted to do with Jessica.”

She felt both their cocks twitch - Michael’s in her hand, and Calum’s deep inside her. When Calum made her clarify what she wanted, Claudia blushed scarlet.

“Claudia, I don’t want there to be any misunderstandings - we’ve already had one girl storm out of here in hysterics. So, please tell us exactly what it is you want.”

She leaned forward, letting Calum’s cock slip out of her as she looked up, first at Michael, and then over her shoulder at Calum.

“I want both of you to fuck me…at the same time. I want one of you in my pussy while the other one fucks my ass.”

“That sounds pretty fucking clear to me, Calum,” said Michael, with a huge grin on his face.

“Claudia, have you ever done that before?”

“No, I’ve ever even done anal before.”

“OK, then, we’re going to take this really slow, OK? We don’t want to hurt you.”

“Okay,” Claudia replied, a little nervously.

“Lay down on your back, Claudia, like before.”

Calum picked up a tube of lube, and squeezed out a thick gob of it onto his fingers. Claudia let out a small squeal when she felt the cold gel touch her, as Calum started working it over her anus. He slowly pushed two fingers into her, and she gasped at the feeling of being slowly, carefully stretched open. Michael started to rub her clit, his fingertips working in slow, gentle circles, pinching her nipples with his other hand.

“Ohhh, that feels so good.”

Calum added another finger, pumping them in and out of her - slowly getting faster and deeper. It was a very strange feeling, but it was rapidly becoming more and more pleasurable - especially in combination with Michael’s expert fingers rubbing on her clit.

“I think you’re almost ready, Claudia,” Calum said, “I’m going to fuck your ass now, okay?”

“Mmm, more than okay.”

“Lift your legs up for me, Claudia. Hold them up like this.”

Claudia held on behind her knees, lifting her legs up and back. It felt so very slutty to be doing this - exposing her tight hole to the younger man so that he could fuck her ass. She watched Calum spread lube on his cock, which glistened as he worked the slick gel up and down the hard shaft. Then he placed the tip at her anus and looked down at her.

“Okay?”

“Shut up and do it, Calum. Fuck my ass.”

With a broad grin, he started to push forward, and Claudia felt her ass being stretched wider as the head of his cock began to work its way inside her.

“Oh my god, oh my god…” she repeated, over and over, before giving a small scream as she felt the head slip past the tight ring of her anus.

“Are you okay, Claudia?”

“Yeah…. yeah, I’m okay. Just wait a second, alright?”

They stayed like that for a minute, Calum standing there with just the head of his cock in her ass, Michael kneeling next to her on the bed, his fingers gently caressing her pussy. Then Calum started to push forward again, slowly feeding more and more of his cock into her ass. Claudia had thought she’d felt full when Michael had fucked her, earlier. But that was nothing, compared to this.

“God, yes. That’s so good. Give it to me, Calum. Shove that hard cock up my ass.”

“Oh, Michael. You’ve got to fuck this tight little ass, mate,” Calum groaned, “it feels so good.”

“Hey, I’m right here you know,” Claudia said, with a laugh.

Calum started to slide his cock in and out, and Claudia watched his muscular buttocks in the mirror as her hot young tenant fucked her in the ass. his body was gleaming with a fine sheen of sweat, and it wasn’t long before his thrusts started to get faster and faster, his breath coming in short, quick pants. When he slid his cock out of her ass, Claudia felt suddenly empty.

“Your ass is so fucking tight, Claudia. It feels so incredible. If I don’t stop now, I’m going to come.”

Claudia growled in mock disappointment, but she knew she really wanted to feel both of them inside her, at the same time. Still, there was no rush. She looked up at Michael.

“How about you, Michael? Don’t you want to fuck my ass, too?”

Michael practically leapt off the bed, grabbing the lube and hastily slathering his cock. His was a bit shorter than Calum’s but much thicker, and Calum felt the breath whoosh from her body as it invaded her tight hole.

“Oh my fucking god! Go slowly, or you’ll split me open.”

“Sorry. I’m sorry. But you’ve got no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do this.”

Soon, Michael was fucking her ass just as hard and as fast as Calum had done, and Claudia looked up at his lithe body moving above her. Getting fucked in the ass like this was the most incredible sexual thrill she had ever felt, but Claudia was impatient to get to the main event - she couldn’t wait any longer.

“Fuck me, boys. I want you both inside me. I want to feel bodies pinning me while you fuck me cunt and my ass at the same time.”

Michael pulled out of her ass and lay down on the floor, his cock standing erect. Claudia straddled him, and slowly lowered down to impale herself on his shaft, letting out a groan as he filled her pussy once more. Michael reached up to squeeze her soft breasts as she rode his cock, slowly rolling her hips back and forth to feel his shaft moving inside her.

“You’re so fucking hot, Claudia.”

She smiled, and then turned to look at Calum, who was spreading more lube on his cock.

“Fuck me, Calum. Stick that beautiful cock in my ass and fuck me hard.”

Calum pressed on her shoulders, pushing her down so that her breasts pillowed on Michael’s chest. Michael wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss.

She felt Calum come to kneel behind her, pressed against her so that she felt completely sandwiched between two hard, male bodies. The head of his cock slid down the crack of her ass, seeking her opening and then it was pushing into her. She was already stuffed full of Michael’s cock, and even though both of them had fucked her there tonight, her ass felt incredibly tight as it resisted this new incursion.

“Oh my god, oh my god,” she screamed into Michael’s ear, “Oh fuck.”

Calum pushed forward, slowly but relentlessly, as Michael held her tight. Claudia felt pinned and helpless as the two of them forced her to take exactly what she’d asked for. She felt Calum’s cock sliding further and further into her. It felt as if a mile of cock was being forced into her, as both her pussy and ass were utterly, completely filled.

“Fuck, that’s the most incredible feeling,” she gasped, “I can feel both of you inside me…oh my GOD.”

Finally, Calum was balls deep in her ass. Claudia gripped Michael’s shoulders as he let her lift herself up, heedless of her fingernails digging into his skin as she clutched at him, her breath coming in short, quick puffs. 

Then, they both started to move.

Calum took the lead, pumping his cock in and out of her ass. Michael soon caught the rhythm, and the two moved in counterpoint - Michael’s cock sliding up into her cunt as Calum’s withdrew from her ass. The sensation was mind-blowing - their cocks stimulating each of her holes simultaneously as they both slid in or out of her. She could feel their cocks sliding over each other inside of her, separated only by her thin inner wall. Claudia felt herself getting closer and closer to a truly earth-shattering orgasm, the two boys keeping her poised on the brink as they fucked her.

When they shifted to a different rhythm, and she felt both cocks slamming into her at the same time, it threw her over the edge, and Claudia screamed at the top of her lungs, her eyes rolling back in her head as she came harder than she ever had before. Everything else vanished - the room, the two hard bodies sandwiching hers. There was nothing but an ocean of pleasure, a tidal wave sweeping her up and away. It seemed to go on forever, the two cocks thrusting into her again and again as she rode her climax, only dimly aware of them twitching and jerking as they shot loads of hot cum deep inside her.

Claudia gradually came back to reality, her body quivering as aftershocks rippled through her. All three of them had collapsed into a heap, and she was truly sandwiched now - Calum’s heavy, limp body pressing her onto Michael’s, beneath her. The feeling of their two cocks slipping out of her sent another shock of pleasure through her, and she felt their cum trickling from her thoroughly-used holes.

“Wow, guys. That was just…wow.”

“I couldn’t have put it better myself,” Calum chuckled into her ear.

“That was incredible, Claudia,” Michael murmured.

“You know guys,” Claudia said, with a broad smile, “there’s a really big tub in my bathroom if you want to get cleaned up. Not only that, but I’ve got a big, empty bed and my kids aren’t going to be home for another two days.”

Calum made brief eye contact with both Claudia and Michael before a wicked grin spread on his face. “Lead the way, then, Mrs. Rockwell.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated but in no way do they accurately represent my general awesomeness, I understand.


End file.
